


Rom Com Prom

by paldinlover15



Series: Lion High [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...maybe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Prom, possible series, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: I try to say goodbye and I chokeTry to walk away and I stumbleThough I try to hide it, it's clearMy world crumbles when you are not here





	Rom Com Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

After hours of calculations and observation and surveillance, Pidge came to a simple conclusion; prom _sucks._

After spending years at Garrison, pulling all-nighter’s and working her ass off in shitty group projects (which, by the way, were totally unfair), she was rewarded with a crappy three-hour event where teenagers lounged around and awkwardly shuffled to the beat of _Wild Horse’s_ and _When a Man Loves A Women._

Oh, and prom dumpster babies too.

All-in-all, prom was unnecessary and irritating.

...Ok, so maybe there was the possibility of the thought of the idea that she was mad at certain aspects of the party, and some people, not the thing itself. In reality, it was actually a great prom.

The theme was a Night in Paris, which was pretty basic, but it was better than an ironic Great Gatsby prom. It was held in the gym, the usual disgusting yellow lights replaced with indigo, violent, and dark blue lights. There was a balloon arch covering the entrance to the gym, matching the themed colors. There were the usual prom decorations, but in the exact middle of all of it, a ten-foot tall paper Mache of the Eiffel Tower, wooden rectangles sticking out, plating various signature cupcakes. It was a collaboration between the art club, woodworking club, and the baking club.

Keith had actually been the main coordinator of the project for the art club, Hunk had coordinated baking, and Shay had coordinated wood working. Lance had been a sort-of liaison, having dabbled lightly in all clubs, coordinating the general design and production.

Allura, Shiro, and Matt had designed the party as a group, one of the few chosen to assist Coran in planning the party, and Coran had been placed as the only chaperone, so he was currently running around like a madman, splitting up particular _intimate_ couples. Pidge decided she didn’t want to really help, but Matt had convinced her to design the frame for the balloon drop, which had yet to be pulled.

Currently, she was sitting in a chair at the back of the gym, immersing herself in a job application form. She already had a job at Home Depot, she was just busying and distracting with something other than the sight before.

_Can’t Help Falling in Love_ was currently playing, and many of the teenagers, being the hormone filled kids they were, danced to the slow song, moving rhythmically to the beat. She surveyed the crowd, picking out the couples.

Keith and Lance held each other, swaying to the beat, foreheads together. They had recently become a couple, just days ago when Lance had asked Keith out with a Chemical Romance poster, to which Keith actually _teared up_ , and Haggar sent them to detention after a particularly long and charged kiss. It was actually a blessing, as they were given an hour alone with each other, and Mr. Sal, who was constantly in a deep slumber.

The next was Shiro and Matt, the unknown power couple. Majority of the school didn’t actually know that they were a couple, it was knowledge only shared among the tightly knit friend group known as Voltron, consisting of the heads of many of Garrisons clubs. The school population was mostly oblivious, though the more observant of the school could obviously sense that there was something between the two. Luckily, the Garrison was accepting of LGBTQ, so it was rare to be harassed based on sexual orientation.

They decided to keep the secret only to themselves and their friends, not wanting it to interfere with classes, clubs, and so on. They got together around Sophomore year and Pidge clearly remembered how it happened. She remembered hearing it in the room next to hers, creaks of the bed and various sounds barely concealed by her houses thin walls.

The next couple was the reason why she was currently in the very back of the gym, avoiding the dance and burying herself in work.

She watched vehemently as they matched the rhythm of the song, smiling. They haven’t actually gone public, but she blamed that on PDA and the fact that they probably enjoyed being in their own bubble. She could only wish it was her and Hunk in that bubble, that someday it could be them.

She had to scoff at that thought. Sounded like it came from a fever dream.

She mindlessly observed as Hunk and Shay broke apart, Shay plunging deeper into the crowd while Hunk walked off. _Towards her._

Her mouth dried up and her pulse quickened, and her hands became sweaty and she cursed herself because he wasn’t even _near_ her yet, and _god,_ how was she so infatuated with him?

It started with a great friendship in Freshman year, a closer and deeper connection in Junior and a small crush, which continued into Sophomore, and became full infatuation and adoration Senior year.

She tightened her grip on her papers and the table next to her, knuckles turning white as the paper crumbled under her grip. Hunk smiled, and pulled up a chair next to her, handing her a red solo party cup. She took a tentative sniff, smiling at the familiar scent of fruit and hints of tequila.

“Enjoy it, had to sneak it past security,” He commented, pulling out a small metal canister and filling another red cup with it. They sat together comfortably in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

It was odd; whenever he approached her, she got sweaty and nervous and anxious, but when they got into a rhythm and just talked or worked together casually, it was easygoing and fun.

“So,” He began, crushing the cup in his hand and tossing it into the nearby trashcan, “What are you doing all the way back here?”

She lied, saying, “I don’t know, it’s all a little flashy, you know?”

In fact, it wasn’t flashy at all, the color was actually subdued and illuminated the two. But, Hunk being the supportive and amazing friend, silently agreed, taking another sip. He looked up as _I Try_ replaced the last song, smiling, before standing up and grabbing Pidges hand, pulling her up and to the crowd with him.

“What are you doing?” She sputtered, flustered and hoping he didn’t feel her sweaty palms through his fingerless gloves.

“This is like, my favorite romance song. Let’s dance!” He exclaimed, and she blushed at the use of the word romance. The colors danced along his face, and she took a second to appreciate his figure. He wore a dark orange-yellow suit, with a black tie and his signature yellow headband.

“Unless you don’t want to!” He said, letting go of her hand, and she frowned lightly at the loss of his touch. In a snap second decision, she grabbed his hand, and shyly smiled up at him.

“No, no, that would be great,” She reassured him. He gave a hesitant but bright smile, and tentatively moved his hand above her hips. She could tell hew nervous, so she gently pushed his hand to above her hips and took his other had in her own. He smiled at her, glowing as she put her hand on his shoulder. She swayed, and he followed, both of them chuckling, lightening the mood.

_I believe that fate has brought us here_

_And we should be together babe_

_But we're not_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'_

“So,” Hunk began, looking down at his feet, “I just wanted to tell you, I got into Lion High.”

“What!” She yelled, before muttering apologies as the people around her jumped before continuing, “Thank god, I thought it would just be me with Keith and Lance. I love them like brothers, but looking at the way they’re all over each other right now, I’m getting the feeling they’re gonna be screwing like bunnies next year.”

Hunk laughed a boisterous laugh, and it was infectious, and they were laughing together, and Pidge briefly remembered that this was exactly like a dream that she had a couple months ago, and that only made her laugh more, but it sounded crazier, because in Pidge’s dream they kissed, and how could that happen, he was with Shay.

Her grip loosened on him, as she thought of the same dream but with Shay instead.

Hunk squeezed her hand, zapping her back to reality, and she looked into his mocha colored eye’s.

“You okay?”

She sucked in a breath, before quietly asking, “I can tell you anything, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” He responded, chuckling.

“And we’ll still be best friends, right?”

“Pidge, your scaring me. What’s going on?” He chuckled, forced and nervous.

He smiled and gripped her arm tighter. She lost her one filter, and she giggle drunkenly, before looking up to him.

“I’ve liked you a lot, ever since Junior, and it’s gotten a lot stronger since, and I’ve just been bottling up, and I just need to tell you. I love how supporting, and comforting you are, and how you always know what to say. And how you’re so smart and considerate you are, and oh my _god_ this is really embarrassing.”

She pulled away, expecting him to do the same, but instead he pulled her back into a bone crushing hug, shuffling around in a circle, before he finally pulled away.

“To be honest… I’ve liked you for a while as well, I just didn’t want to admit it because I thought you just thought of me as a friend.”

She gasped quietly, before pulling him down to a chaste kiss, right as the crowd cheered as the balloons dropped. It was quick, and neither of them seemed to expect it, but it was amazing and heartfelt… before they felt gloved hands on their hair, pulling them apart.

They looked sheepishly to Coran, who had his hands on his hips. He stared down the two, before finally cracking a smile and patting their shoulder’s.

“I know it’s Prom, and the last week for both of you, but it’s still PDA, ok?”

They both nodded, flushed and embarrassed, when Coran turned to leave. Before he was absorbed into the crowd, he swiveled back.

“…But I’m not going to check the men’s bathroom for another ten minutes, so…” He said, voice barely above a whisper.

He quickly left as they blushed more, presumably to break up Keith and Lance, who had amassed a crowd surrounding them as they made-out on the floor.

Pidge snorted, before she felt a slight tug at her wrist. She looked up to Hunk, who looked from her to the bathroom. Her cheeks flamed, her mouth curling into an ‘o’ shape. She speed-walked past him, pulling her with him as they both giggled.

 

 

The crowd was excitedly chattering as Coran opened the letter upon stage, the other teachers behind him, faces ranging to excited to ‘ _Kill me now,’_ courtesy of Mrs. Haggar.

“And the winner of the annual Garrison High prom is…” Silence overtook the crowd as Coran took a second to tantalize them.

“Hunk Garret and Katie Holt!”

The crowd cheered, especially Voltron, albeit surprised. Despite being a club president, Pidge was like a recluse, and even with Hunk being an extrovert, he rarely conversed with anyone outside Voltron.

Neve-the-less, the cheered for Team Punk as they walked through the crowd.

…Or they were supposed to.

Instead, no one walked up to stage, and the crowd was eerily silent, tinted with awkwardness. Coran, who was visibly sweating up on stage, pulled at his sweater’s collar and wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

“Umm… well, I guess we’ll go with the runner up, which is… Keith Kogane and Lance McClain!”

Unlike Hunk and Pidge, the pair was actually there, and they advanced to the stage as the crowd cheered and whooped. Coran held both the Prom Kings crown and the Prom Queen’s Tiara.

 Despite the two being male, they were still allowed to both be crowned, due to a publicity stunt Garrison High had performed after it was discovered the kitchen was unsanitary, along with all its food.

Lance snatched the Tiara, Keith gently taking the crown from Coran’s hand. Someone started chanting “Speech,” in the crowd, probably Allura, and like a virus, it swept through the crowd, infectious, and soon the crowd was chanting it.

Lance stepped forward, clearing his throat before beginning.

“Wow, ok I just want to say thank you, for voting for us, even after I was the cause of the avian flu infection in the west wing,” He said, causing a few confused and slightly agrevated murmurs in the crowd, “And I’m now realizing no one else actually knew that, so I’m gonna shut up and thank you Garrison High!”

The crowd awkwardly clapped, and Lance traded spots with Keith.

“I’m not one for speeches, so I’m just gonna say tha- “Keith began, but was cut off as a loud door was closed at the back of the gym. The crowd turned their heads, and Hunk and Pidge stumbled out the Males bathroom, Hunk straightening his tie, Pidge giggling. They turned their heads, looking at the large crowd of seniors, and Lance could basically see the sweat amassing on Pidge and Hunks forehead, from what he _hoped_ was nervous sweat, and not- yeah.

Keith showed mercy, clapping his hands into the mike, the slap reverberating throughout the gym. Everyone looked back to him and Lance, and Keith thought of what to babble on to divert the attention, before Lance spoke up for him.

“So, did you know that one time, I accidently got matched with my sister on a dating site? That was crazy, we avoided each other all day, and we…”

Lance rambled on, Coran’s face covered with his hands, allowing Hunk and Pidge to escape with minimal attention placed on them.

 

 

Voltron rendezvoused at Shiro and Keith’s house for a small afterparty, drinking and snacking around the kitchen and the living room. Shiro, Matt and Allura hung around in the Kitchen, probably gossiping about any and everything that happened at Prom, while Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Lance lounged around and talked in the living room.

 

“Wow, Coran actually let you guys go to the bathroom and… you know?”

Hunk fumbled for a while, embarrassed, trying to formulate a coherent sentence, before Pidge spoke up for him.

“Well, I don’t think he thought we would actually… do the horizontal cha-cha.”

Keith and Lance snickered, Lance resting his head on the crook of Keith’s neck.

“Are you guys like a couple now?” Keith asked.

“Umm…” They both looked to each other sheepishly, before Pidge giggled and nodded. Hunk smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers as she snuggled up to him.

“Yeah, we’re a couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudo's are appreciated, comments even more! :4


End file.
